Here We Go Again
by SisterWiccanGrimm13
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Think all the way back to the pilot. *Author's Note: Rating subject to change in future chapters. Also, I will NOT have anything to do with romance, and constructive critisizme is welcome. NO FLAMES! Thank you.*
1. The Wort Experiance of My Life

Toledo, Ohio March 22nd, 1862 15:30

I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I sprinted through the deciduous forest, twigs cracking under my boots. Thorny branches whipped at my face, my arms, and my legs. I hurdled over logs and fallen trees, twigs and thorns catching in my long black hair.

In the distance, I could hear dogs barking and men shouting. I knew if they caught me, I was dead. Moloch wanted me badly. For what reason, I probably shall never know. I started scanning my surroundings, looking at the trees for one tall enough to climb, and also thick enough to hide my slim, wiry frame.

In all my thirteen years, I never expected this would happen. Being chased through the forests of Toledo, running from livid Confederates, all for the sake of the Union. But this is what I signed up for when I became a Union spy. The youngest ever.

There. I saw a tall, thick oak, and I launched myself at the bottom branches. I hooked my foot over one of the branches, pulled myself up, and grabbed the next branch. I repeated this until I was a safe distance up the tree and could catch my breath. A minute later, a group of Confederates in their tan uniforms gathered beneath the tree. I saw a symbol on one of their hands. I shuddered. Hessians.

"Where did she go?" the small one inquired. I smirked. All he had to do was look up.

"We will have to report this to Moloch." the leader said. The whole group murmured in agreement, and left. I waited two minutes, then climbed down. I ran towards the battlefield, determined to deliver my message.

I skidded to a halt on the ridge above the battleground. I silently cheered. The Union was winning!

Just then, a large hand clasped itself over my mouth. Another arm wrapped itself around my waist. I struggled and thrashed like a wild rabbit, but to no avail.

The person who was abducting me dragged me towards an empty clearing. But the clearing was not empty at all. A large box that reminded me of a coffin sat in the middle of the clearing.

Five men clustered around it. All with the mark of Hessians.

"You got her!" one man yelled when he saw me.

"Good. You have not failed me or the Sisterhood." a woman's voice said. The owner of the voice stepped forward. She wore a black dress with a black veil, and a silver pendant around her neck.

When I saw the pendant, I screamed. My scream was muffled by the hand over my mouth. The woman was a member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. My ancestor's coven…

"Put her in the box. It is the only way to ensure her power does not grow. She refused your side, Hessians. She refused to join our coven. But we cannot kill her. God forbids it. But we can imprison her. Just like her ancestor, except by different means." the woman said.

The man (at least, I assumed it was a man) holding me lowered me into the box. The strength began to leech from my muscles.

One of the Hessians grabbed the lid of the box/coffin, and began to lower it slowly. The closer it got to being shut completely, the drowsier I became. The lid slammed shut, and darkness overcame me.


	2. Waking Up In Unfamiliar Surroundings

Sleepy Hollow, New York Present Day 6:00

"Almost there." a grunt sounded from one of two men in the clearing. Both men had shovels and were digging in the ground. The first man's shovel blade clanged against something hard.

"I found something!" he called. His partner ran to help him dig up the thing buried in the ground. Both men heaved on three, and a large, coffin-like box came out of the ground. They set it on the ground, and straightened, panting, wiping sweat from their brows.

"Whatcha think is in it?" the second, smaller man asked.

"Probably treasure." the first, taller man replied.

The tall man grabbed a crowbar, wedged it under the box lid, and heaved. The top came off with a stubborn groan, and both men peered in expectantly.

The only thing in the box was a thirteen-year old girl with long black hair, pale freckled skin, and Civil War era clothes. The girl's eyes snapped open, and seeing the two men, punched the first one right in his nose. The first man fell back in shock.

The girl then vaulted right out of the box and took off in a dead sprint into the woods. She was running towards the road. Both men looked at each other and shrugged. If the woodland creatures didn't get her, a car would. And if a car didn't get her, the police would.

* * *

><p>I ran. Again. I was sprinting through unfamiliar woods, running from those two men probably employed by the Hessians to make sure I never got out. Well, large fail, Hessians.<p>

I came out of the woods, onto a strange black surface that was made of a substance I didn't know. I bent down to pick up a piece of the substance. I rubbed the fine particles between my fingers, running my photographic memory back over every substance I had ever felt. None of them felt like this.

A roaring sound came from behind me, and I whipped around to see what it was. I registered strange glowing eye-like things, a bright red metal covering, and large black wheels. Then the thing hit me. It felt like a hammer blow to my ribs. The last sensation I remember was flying backwards and landing in grass; then everything went black.

* * *

><p>The man driving the car got out and ran over to look at the teenager he'd accidentally just hit. The man yanked out his cell and dialed.<p>

"911, what is your emergency?" a perky female voice said on the other end.

"Hi, um, I need an ambulance to come to the highway just inside town. I just accidentally hit a teenager. Female, Caucasian, about thirteen. I think I might have just killed her."


	3. My Interrogation By A Witness

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you've enjoyed this so far. Just to let you know, I'll try to post stuff when I can. Oh, yeah, and Sleepy Hollow doesn't belong to me. Well, except for my OC, the mysterious girl who has just gotten hit by a car... **

**Well, anyhoo, enjoy!**

Sleepy Hollow, New York Present Day 6:02

"Lieutenant, why are you sitting by the telephone?" Crane asked, glancing over at Abbie. Miss Mills had been sitting in the exact same position for the last hour or so.

Miss Mills' head jerked up. "What? Oh… I've been waiting for Jenny to call me."

"I see." Crane replied.

Just then, the telephone rang. Abbie quickly grabbed the phone.

"Lieutenant Abbie Mills speaking… okay… where? Thanks." Abbie hung up.

She stood and grabbed her coat. "Teenager got hit by a car. Amazingly, she's not dead."

Crane got up and followed Miss Mills to her vehicle.

"What happened?" Abbie asked the man who'd hit the teen. Abbie was pretty sure by the man's traumatized, worried expression, that he had hit the girl on accident, not on purpose.

"Well, I was driving along, see. I was going into work early. Then this teenager ran out into the middle of the road. I tried to brake, but I couldn't break in time. Is she alright?" the man answered Abbie's question.

"Yes sir, she's just fine. Apart from two broken ribs, nothing is wrong with her. Either you attempting to break, her landing in the grass, or something else, she only has two broken ribs." Abbie told him.

Abbie left the man to Morales and headed over to the ambulance. Crane was sitting inside already, gazing at the girl's face.

"She reminds me of someone, Lieutenant. I just cannot remember who." Crane said.

"Well Crane, at least she's gonna pull through. Just two ribs got busted." Abbie said. Crane looked at her in confusion at the unfamiliar word.

"Broken," Abbie explained.

About an hour later, Abbie and Crane were sitting by the girl's bedside. Crane had insisted that he stay close to her so that he could try to remember who she reminded him of.

Abbie was just sitting there when the girl's eyes cracked open. They were a beautiful hazel.

Abbie helped the girl sit up, then started asking her questions.

"What's your name? Where do you live? What were you doing in the woods?" Abbie peppered her.

"Where am I?" the girl responded softly, catching Abbie off guard. Most teens would be traumatized, sobbing, and worried about if their nails were chipped or their hair was ruined. Not this girl. Abbie responded without thinking. "Sleepy Hollow, New York."

"And who are you?" the girl softly continued. Again, Abbie responded without thinking. "I'm Lieutenant Abbie Mills with the Sleepy Hollow sheriff's department, and this is my partner, Crane. Now, could you answer my question? What's your name?"

The girl looked up and fixed Abbie with those hazel eyes, which burned with a fire that reminded Abbie of someone, but she couldn't remember who.

Then the girl answered Abbie's question. "My name is Maryanne Jackson."


	4. It Runs In the (Newly Discovered) Family

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the minor cliffy last chapter. And sorry that I write such short chapters. Anyway, this chapter some people's questions will be answered! *cue evil laugh* **

**So, enjoy, and now we know my OC's name! But enough of me rambling. On with the story!  
><strong>

Sleepy Hollow, New York Present Day 6:04

"Okay, Maryanne, where do you come from?" Abbie asked. Maryanne looked at Abbie and smirked.

"Didn't my accent give that away?" Maryanne asked.

"Um… Midwest somewhere?" Abbie replied with her own question, "Maybe Wisconsin, Michigan, Ohio, that area?" Maryanne nodded.

"Toledo, to be exact." Maryanne said.

"Okay, how does an Ohio girl end up in Sleepy Hollow? Are your parents on vacation here? Did you run away?" Abbie peppered Maryanne. Maryanne just smirked.

"Lieutenant, I just remembered who she reminds me of." Crane said.

"Who?" Abbie turned to Crane.

"Jeremy," Crane responded, "And Jeremy looks like both Katrina and me."

Maryanne's hazel eyes bored into Crane. "Jeremy Crane? My ancestor?" she asked. At this, Crane looked about ready to faint.

"Jeremy Crane is your ancestor?" Abbie asked. Maryanne clammed up.

"Jeremy Crane is my son." Crane said to Maryanne. Maryanne cocked her head and scrutinized Crane like he was a very interesting specimen.

"You are telling the truth. If Jeremy Crane is your son, and he is my ancestor, that means… I am descended from you." Maryanne said.

Abbie could see the resemblance. Maryanne had Crane's high cheekbones, eyes (though different colours), and nose. She had Katrina's ears, mouth, and hair (again, though a different colour). She was skinny like Crane, and slightly tall for her age.

"Oh, joy," Abbie muttered, "Just what we need. Another mini-Crane running around."

Maryanne looked at Abbie thoughtfully. "What year is this?" she asked.

"2014." Abbie responded. Shock registered on Maryanne's features.

"That is impossible. The last I checked, it was 1862. Unless…" Maryanne went white.

"Unless what?" Crane prompted.

"Unless the Hessians and the witch froze me in time." Maryanne responded.

**Author's Note: Again, cliffy! Anyway, next chapter and for the rest of the story, Annie gets to have fun with POV's! *cue dramatic music and maniacal evil laughter* Enjoy!**


	5. Discovering the Truth to Maryanne's Past

Sleepy Hollow, New York Present Day 6:05

Abbie's POV

"Really?" I asked, staring at Maryanne, "You expect us to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Maryanne said softly.

"Lieutenant, her predicament seems to bear a remarkable resemblance to my own." Crane piped up behind me, blue eyes glancing in my direction. I ignored him.

"Okay, how'd it happen?" I asked. If she couldn't explain, then she was lying. And while Jenny and I might have lied a lot in our lives, I didn't appreciate people lying to me.

"It's difficult to explain." Maryanne replied to my question. I smirked. Busted.

"But I can show you," she continued, "Come here." Maryanne patted the bed next to her. I sat next to her.

"This might alarm you, sir. It might be best if you step out of the room." Maryanne looked at Crane and addressed him.

"I appreciate the attempt to spare my sanity, but I decline. I shall remain in here with Miss Mills." Crane said. Maryanne shrugged.

Maryanne laid her hand on my forehead, and instantly a kaleidoscope of colours washed through my senses. Smells: fresh, sharp pine; rich and earthy soil; the acrid tang of gunpowder in the distance; but most of all, the smell of fresh air.

I saw a girl, about 8 years old, sitting under a tall oak tree (was it oak though? I'm not sure, 'cause I sure as heck ain't a botanist). She wore a frilly sky blue and white taffeta dress with delicate lace and petticoats. A sky blue ribbon tied her long and wavy chocolaty brown hair back from her face in a braid. A sketchbook lay open in her lap, a charcoal pencil resting on top of it.

A man came out of the house behind her.

"Maryanne Elizabeth Jackson, you know your mother and I do not appreciate you sitting out here all alone, underneath a tree on the ground no less! You are a lady, and we expect you to act like one!" the man yelled at her. The girl (a younger version of Maryanne, I figured) turned away and made a face, before getting up, curtsying, and apologizing.

Then I saw that it was a clear night with a full moon. A 10 year old girl (again, I presumed it was a younger version of Maryanne) swung her legs out the window of her room. A tree branch was right beneath said window. Maryanne landed on the branch, then reached back into her room and pulled out a bag. She then shimmied down the tree, dropped softly to the ground, and took off running.

Next I saw Maryanne, now dressed as a boy, her hair still tied back, training with a bunch of other boys. One of them sniggered. Maryanne heard, and when the instructor wasn't looking, she tackled him to the ground. They rolled around, throwing punches, Maryanne's connecting more than the other guy's. The instructor turned around, saw what was going on, and yelled "Stop!"

Maryanne and the boy stopped. "Rollan Connors, you didn't think I was blind and deaf, did you? You insulted Maryanne here, and for that she defended her honour. Maryanne, you have learned all you can from me in every subject there is. I shall talk to General Grant right away about sending you out to do field work." the instructor said. Maryanne bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Then I saw Maryanne, now 13, sprinting through the woods, large lean dogs on her heels. Soldiers in gray uniforms yelled at the dogs to catch her. Maryanne turned a corner, momentarily losing the dogs. She quickly climbed a tall oak tree (again, how the heck should I know? Again, I'm not a botanist.). The soldiers gathered beneath the tree, not seeming to know that she was there. They moved off, and Maryanne waited a few minutes before leaping down and sprinting off toward the sound of battle. She stopped on a ridge above the battle, and let out a little whoop, before a large man behind her wrapped his arm around her mouth and dragged her into the forest. There, I saw about 10 soldiers in gray uniforms, all with the mark of Hessians on their hands. A tall, graceful woman stepped out from behind a tree and issued orders to the soldiers. Maryanne was put in a large box, then the lid was slammed down on top of her.

Finally, I saw two guys, out in the woods just outside Sleepy Hollow, digging up a box and opening it. And inside that box lay Maryanne. She regained consciousness instantly and socked one of the guys in the nose. She then vaulted out of the box and sprinted for the road outside town. When she reached the road, she paused, and picked up a piece of loose asphalt. A red car (probably a Camri) came out of almost nowhere and slammed into Maryanne. Maryanne went flying backward into the bushes and landed, thankfully, on soft ferns instead of on the spiny brambles that were right behind her. The guy driving the Camri got out, saw Maryanne, and freaked, getting out his cell phone and dialing 911.

The visions stopped, and I was back in my own body, staring at Maryanne. She had removed her hand from my head and was looking at me inquisitively with those startling emerald green eyes.

"Now you know." she said quietly.


	6. My New Accomodations

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, I'm back! *grabs Wolverine and uses him as a human shield for all the things people throw at me***

**So, sorry for not updating in a while, but I have a life outside of fanfiction, you know. So enjoy this long-awaited chapter!  
><strong>

Sleepy Hollow, New York Present Day 8:00

Maryanne's POV

Miss Abbie and Mr Crane 'checked me out' of the hospital and brought me back to Mr Crane's cabin. On the way, we stopped for something called 'fast food'. I honestly didn't know what that was until Miss Abbie explained it.

"It's basically just food that you get when you don't have time to eat anything else." she told me. I just stared at her blankly and she sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" Miss Abbie asked me. I just shrugged. Miss Abbie sighed again and ordered me something called 'chicken nuggets and French fries'. When the food came, I took a small bite in order to have sustenance, and then almost immediately spit it back out. The food was greasy and tasted horrible. Miss Abbie and Mr Crane just stared at me for a few seconds before starting to laugh hysterically.

Miss Abbie and Mr Crane finished their food, then took me to a different 'restaurant' called 'Subway'. Miss Abbie ordered me a ham and turkey sub sandwich with cheddar cheese, lettuce, pickles, and light mayonnaise. When this new food arrived, I tasted it again. This time, the food tasted different, but fresh and un-greasy. I finished the sandwich in under two minutes.

On the way to Mr Crane's cabin, Miss Abbie broke the silence. "So, let me get this straight. You become one of the first female spies for the Union side in the American Civil War, get shoved in a box, buried underground, and wake up 152 years later in present-day Sleepy Hollow. That seem about correct?" I nodded in reply.

"Great. How am I gonna explain this one to Irving?" Miss Abbie said, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands on the 'steering wheel'. Mr Crane just looked back at me sympathetically.

When we arrived at Mr Crane's cabin, Miss Abbie led me to a room called the 'bathroom'. When I walked in, I realized it was just a different word for the ladies room.

Miss Abbie tossed me some garments. "Here. For after your shower." she said.

I spent the next two minutes trying to figure out how the contraption called the 'shower' worked. Miss Abbie came back in and showed me how to work it. On her way out, she muttered, "I'm gonna need a whole new pack of sticky notes."

I took as fast of a shower as I could, then dressed in the garments that Miss Abbie had left for me. They felt strange, and I asked her what they were.

"A T-shirt and shorts. We're gonna go shopping tomorrow, 'cause you are not wearing those," she gestured towards my outfit that I had been wearing before the crash, "24/7."

I was confused at the strange terminology, but I trusted Miss Abbie's judgment. I slept on the piece of furniture called the 'couch' that night. Just before I fell asleep, my mind flashed back to the last few moments before the world as I knew it changed forever. Then I fell into a deep, but not dreamless, sleep.


	7. Dream A Little Dream of Demons

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in a while *ducks behind my desk to dodge things being thrown at me* But here I am! Hope you like the chapter! **

**Oh, and if you don't know- oh, never mind, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.**

Sleepy Hollow, New York Present Day 22:00

Ichabod's POV

"Ms. Mills? Are you absolutely certain that this is a good idea?" I asked as Abbie sat down on the bed.

"What? Having a teenaged time-traveler live in the same house as you? Of course it's a good idea. At least you know what she's going through." Abbie replied to my question.

"And what is this 'shopping' that you speak of? Is it similar to how you procure supplies for my cabin?" I asked her again.

"Yes, Crane. But you are not coming with us tomorrow." Abbie replied again, closing her book. I took a look at the cover. It was entitled Supernatural: Bone Key and had a picture of two young gentlemen on the cover.

Before I could ask why, Ms. Mills and I heard screaming coming from the couch. We exchanged a glance, then ran for the room.

When we arrived, we saw Maryanne thrashing around, screaming "Please! Please don't hurt me!"

I quickly rushed over to her side, gripped her shoulders, and proceeded to shake her awake.

"Miss Jackson, I implore you to wake up." I said, continuing to shake her shoulders.

Maryanne's eyes snapped open, wild and full of fear. Then she seemed to regain her senses and realized where she was.

"Do you wanna talk about it, kid?" Abbie asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I… there was fire. So much fire. And then, I heard a voice."

"What was the voice saying?" I prompted her.

"It was saying, Come and see." Maryanne responded.

Abigail and I exchanged a look.

"Go on, kid. What happened after that?" Abbie prompted.

"Then… I saw this… thing come at me. I thought he was going to hurt me. So I pleaded with him to stop. But he just laughed this… horrible laugh, and held me over a lake. And…-" Maryanne stopped speaking and started sobbing.

"And what?" Abbie asked. I held Maryanne closer and attempted to calm her down.

"And what I saw in the lake was a reflection. But it was not mine, and it was not the creature's. It was a demon's." Maryanne sobbed.

I stiffened slightly. "A demon's? Do you recall seeing this demon before?" I asked.

"No! But it looked like it was me. It had the same hair, the same eyes, the same face and body. But… it had horns. Giant, curved horns that were dappled brown, white and black. And it had huge white wings that were brown and white. And it's eyes… they were-"

"What? The eyes were what?" Abbie asked.

"White. Pure white." Maryanne whispered.

Abbie looked to me. "Crane, that's your area of expertise. You ever heard of a demon having white eyes before?" she asked me.

And at that moment, I suddenly recalled a story from my childhood, about a female demon with white eyes.

"Lilith." I responded. "The demon that Miss Jackson saw was Lilith."

**Author's Note: Hope that was fun! Cliffy!**

**And if you don't know who Lilith is, Google her. Then go watch seasons 3-4 of Supernatural (actually, just these episodes: **

**3.12 Jus in Bello3.16 No Rest For the Wicked  
>4.18 The Monster at the End of This Book<br>4.22 Lucifer Rising)  
><strong>

**Enjoy! 'Till next chapter!**


	8. Meeting the Night Monster

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! At least it's not _that_ long of a wait this time *goes intangible so that I don't get hit***

**Anywho, enjoy! Also, I'm wondering: should I change my username to 'EctoPhantom13' or keep it the same? You guys decide! On with the story!**

Sleepy Hollow, New York Present Day 22:05

Abbie's POV

"Okay, does somebody want to tell me who the heck Lilith is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at the two time-travelers on the couch.

"Lilith is the first female demon," Maryanne replied, shivering in shock a little.

"Okay… first female demon. Why do you two look so terrified?" I asked, noticing for the first time that both Crane and Maryanne were pale and looked like they would run for the hills at the slightest thing.

"Beyond being the first female demon, Lilith is known as the defiler of children. Her name means 'night monster', and she was the first wife of Adam." Crane replied carefully.

"I thought Eve was Adam's wife." I replied, slightly confused.

"That is a common thought. However, God first created Lilith out of the same earth as Adam, but Lilith refused to become subservient to man. She was banished from the Garden of Eden and became Lucifer's main consort." Crane said, answering my question.

I nodded my head. "So… Lucifer turned Lilith into the first female demon so he could have someone to-" I began, but Crane cut me off.

"Ms. Mills, we have a child in the room." Crane told me, gesturing towards Maryanne.

"Right, Crane, we do. Anyway, Maryanne, do you think you could draw a picture of her or something?" I asked, squatting down to look Maryanne in the eye. She nodded.

I got her a piece of paper and a pencil. She started sketching, and I was amazed at how talented she was. When she was done, I took the sketch and closely examined it.

It was of a teenager, maybe 15 or so, with long and straight dark brown hair with a hint of copper in it. The girl in the picture had a mischievous smile on her face, with slightly pointed ears. She was skinny, but you could tell she had muscles as well. My eyes widened in surprise at the horns on top of her head and the wings on her back. They looked a little like Angelina Jolie's horns and wings in her role of Maleficent. But what startled me most were the eyes. They had no color to them, but yet they still twinkled with mischief and had that look of _I know something that you don't_.

My cell phone rang, and I fumbled to pick it up. "This is Lieutenant Abbie Mills speaking."

"Abbie, get down to the station, right now. I don't care what time it is, just get here _now_. And bring Crane and that girl, Maryanne." I heard Irving's voice, sounding urgent, then Irving hung up.

I shut my phone and grabbed my jacket. "Maryanne, get dressed. Irving told us to get down to the station ASAP." I said. Crane jumped to his feet as Maryanne grabbed her clothes and ran to change.

"Lieutenant, what is it?" Crane asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Irving wouldn't say." I replied. Maryanne ran into the room in her old clothes, still tying her hair back with a dark blue ribbon.

"Alright, let's go. In the car, let's move." I said, ushering the two time-travelers out the door. I started the car and floored the accelerator. Whatever Irving had called about, it sounded urgent.

"Where's Captain Irving?" I asked Luke, running through the door with Crane and Maryanne in tow.

"In his office, talking to some expert on the paranormal." Luke said, turning back to his work.

"Who, exactly?" I pestered.

"Some lady. She gives me the creeps. And you know, for a second, I could have sworn that her eyes turned white." Luke answered, not looking up from his work.

I felt Crane and Maryanne stiffen behind me, then all three of us charged towards Irving's office. I flung open the door, then stopped in my tracks at what I saw.

A fifteen-year-old girl was standing there, calmly talking to Irving. She wore a black zip-up hoodie sweatshirt, black tank top, black leggings, black combat boots, and a pair of jean shorts. Her long dark hair was flowing down her back, almost reaching her waist. She turned to look at us, and I saw that she wasn't wearing any makeup like most teenagers do. Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and her slightly cocky grin said all that I needed to know. I shut the door behind me, then glared at the girl.

"You're Lilith, aren't you?" I asked, voice trembling with rage. The girl cocked her head to the side, that cocky grin still plastered all over her face.

"What tipped ya off?" she asked.

"Your smile. Also the fact that you invaded her dreams." I replied, pointing towards Maryanne.

Lilith just shrugged innocently. "Oh, I did invade them. Just not the way you think. See, I was there so that someone else couldn't get in."

"And who, pray tell, is that?" Crane asked, stepping in front of Maryanne to shield her. I also noticed that he stepped a little closer to me.

Lilith arched her eyebrows, looked at Irving, and asked, "Captain, did I already tell you that?"

Irving nodded. Lilith's grin widened. "Would you mind sharing that information with our friends who are a little behind times right now?" she asked.

Irving fixed me and Crane with his stern brown gaze and said, "The reason Lilith was in Maryanne's dream was so that Azazel couldn't get in."

**Author's Note: Oohh, scary! Go google Azazel, but be careful that you don't look up the Marvel guy by accident! Also, I'm changing my username to EctoPhantom13. So if you get an alert from a weird author, don't panic, it's just me. See y'all later!  
><strong>


End file.
